


I Love You

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Holding Hands, Kisses, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader just wants Rowena to know that she loves her.





	I Love You

"Rowena?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you."

Rowena looked up from the grimoire she was reading. Surprise spilled over her face. She smiled. "What's this all of a sudden?"

Both of you preferred to show your love; sweet kisses and comforting hugs spoke more than a thousand words. Rowena had not expected you to say it. Neither had you. It just happened; you felt the need and you had said it.

Shrugging casually, you said, "I just wanted you to know."

"I  _do_ know."

"Repetition is the mother of learning."

Rowena frowned. She closed the grimoire and set it atop the coffee table, by the still steaming cup of tea she had prepared a couple minutes earlier. She gave you her full attention. "Tell me what's going on. Don't make me pry it out of you."

You sighed. Leave it to Rowena to want to know everything. She could never accept things as they were. Walking over, you took a seat next to her and took her hands into yours. Her skin had its usual warmth. It was one of Rowena's signature features; be it the summer's hellish heat or the winter's deadly cold, she was always warm. Your own, personal sun lighting up your life with nothing but her existence alone.

"You've been sad lately. I know you still have nightmares and that you're scared, so I wanted you to know that I'm here."

Rowena thought removing the bounds forced on her magic would make the fear go away. It hadn't. She still felt scared. She still dreamed of red eyes tearing into her, still burst into tears at random and got startled by things she used to pay no attention to. Sam was right; that kind of trauma never goes away.

"You're not alone anymore," you continued, squeezing her hands for emphasis.

Rowena lowered her glance. Her eyes filled with tears, but she held them back. Ever the proud one.

"My sweet girl," she said, tone loving, caring. "Always looking after me."

"Someone has to," you said with a smile.

"Och, don't be like that. I've done a fine job on my own."

"Not saying you haven't. Just… I don't mind lending a hand."

Rowena took a deep breath. She stared down for a few moments, and then her eyes met yours again. "I'm still getting used to that," she admitted.

"I know."

It would take a while for her to be comfortable with the idea of other people –  _you_ – caring for her. No ulterior motives, no hidden agendas. Just care based on love.

You reached to caress her cheek. Rowena leaned into your touch and pressed a soft kiss to your palm.

"I love you," you said. Always have and always will. You loved her when she was a seemingly heartless bitch, leaving destruction and betrayal in her wake. You loved her when she was blinded by her devotion to the devil, when she had chosen him and had wound up dead, neck snapped, right before your eyes. You loved her when she was confused about her role in this world. You loved her when she changed, when she softened up and let herself feel. You loved her when she was burned, and when she healed for days on end. You loved her when she would wake up terrified and screaming, loved her when she would remember and cry, when she would seek comfort in the safety of your arms.

You loved her through everything.

And she loved you back.

"I love you, as well, dear," Rowena said. She brushed her lips against yours in a sweet, tender kiss.

You smiled. "What are you reading?" You gestured towards the grimoire.

"Oh, just some old spells." She held up the book for you.

"Can I keep you company?"

"As long as you're not too annoying," she teased.

"I'll try not to be," you replied. You laid down, resting your head on her lap.

"Oi!" Rowena exclaimed. You giggled. She sighed, defeated. "You're such a child."

"Whatever you say, mommy."

"Careful, dear. One should never bring bedroom talk outside the bedroom."

"Is that a threat?"

"Well, you  _are_  being very naughty."

"Is mommy getting angry?"

"A bit," she said. "She may punish her wee girl tonight."

"Promise?"

Rowena smirked. "We'll see."

You made sure to annoy her to the best of your ability for the rest of the day.

Rowena, in turn, had made good on her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the lovely OswinTheStrange.


End file.
